Barry Alternate Personas
'Ryxbar' Barry's Nobody. Wields ten guns and ten swords in each hand. Likes to dual wield them and go off on vague, edgy monologues. Personal element is PILES. 'Barrette' The Result of Barry using the Super Crown. Has lead to many confused boners. Barry loves to talk about this, more than anything in the world. 'Meganman ' Rumored to exist for many months before officially debuting during the Halloween stream. Fabled to be based off the Gamer God, Megan of Ye Olde Loree. Much like Barrette lead to many confused boners and with the combination of Alien isolation often conflicted with fear boners. 'Hairry' As Barrold's beard grow, so does his power. With the rate of growth scientists have seen in the past, left unchecked, Bartholomew's beard could consume the world in a matter of a few years. When it has become to consume his face, and his power is approaching its peak, that is Hairry 'Bare-rry' When Barry decides to bring his power and beard back to zero, and for whatever reason goes clean shaven. Quite the rare Barry. 'John' John is a dark, mysterious version of Barry, that only appears when the entire stream breaks. Theres nothing inherently wrong with john, its just that his name is john, so like what the heck? He donates though so that's pretty neato. 'Ulysses S. Grant' May be Barry himself or some variety of relative. Probably the result of Barry bending reality in order to create clones of himself such that he may control the world at the highest levels. 'Larry' Larry is a transformation for Barry, forced upon him when ChiLearns is in need for more power. He has all the same abilities and powers as Barry in his default form, but he gains a new brother, Gary, in the process. This form was first achieved on 2/17/19. 'Lewdrry~' Lewd Barry occurs when Barry casts aside his mortal flesh-colored suit and ascends to a greater plane of being, one free of the ever tyrannous TOS. It is cited to be a heaven, with many a burly lad flitting about it. This is cited to be the one place that Rina's power does not reach. 'BarryHowdy' BarryHowdy is Barry's form he takes when playing Battle Royales, allowing him to not give a shit and let his true power be unleashed while still letting the team down. 'Rage Barry' The enraged form of the usually passive Barry. If seen retreat to the minimal safe distance. Or until someone says "just a little bit farther" 10,000 times. For what actions to take when encountering Rage Barry please see our complimentary Safety Video. Berry In the event that Barklefeckle were to go to a Starbuckle, he would assume this form, but only briefly. He transforms into Berry for as long as the worker taking their name lays eyes upon them. Ferrklebarkle has stated that he has no memory of when he transforms and simply awakens with his beverage of choice in hand. From witnesses we have wrangled together against their will swiftly and humanely, Berry has been stated to be good at everything he attempts in his short moments of control and is freed from Imposter Syndrome. However, he still stinks like a bat of hell, confirming this is still Barf, even if in another form. 'Suitman Johnson' A persona worn when Rabb has deemed a situation in need of fancying. He is known for his smoothness and his trademark calm and collected demeanor. Yrarb rarely uses this form due to it's intense upkeep and initial setup. If he struts in this, you know shit's going down somewhere, somehow. Dead Barry oh my god gamers barry dies in endgame lol jk he was real sleep deprived one time and thats what I call him.Category:Characters